peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario 64 HACKED - Part 15 (COINS!)
PBG heads back to Whomp's Fortress, where coins suddenly stop being counted. Synopsis PBG heads back to Whomp's Fortress, where his health is ticking down and he desperately tries to get coins. PBG wants to get some easy stars. He dies, and starts muttering gibberish. Mario jumps onto a piranha plant and is launched into the sky. He loses all his health and falls off the edge anyway. PBG complains about his health still ticking down, and takes a coin every time he loses health. A block has turned into a Whomp! PBG tries to jump off a wall. The camera messes itself up. PBG gets up to the platform but falls off. Mario glitches up using big jumps and some fiddling from PBG to get the star. PBG reminds himself not to look up as it seems to mess the camera up. PBG wants to go for the 100 coin star. His health is ticking down again. The coins suddenly stop counting! The game knows exactly what PBG is trying to do, and PBG decides to kill himself! PBG barely survives after his health ticks down and he gets a blue coin from a piranha plant. The coins continue to not count, and his health still ticks down. PBG's shoelace is stuck to his chair! PBG admires the red wall. The coins still don't register. He gets a game over. PBG realizes that the star he just got has no longer counted. He goes back to check if he still has the star. He wonders if he didn't save. He did save! He has to go back to get the star again. He collects it again. The coins are counting properly this time. PBG has to jump back up to where the last star was, and makes strange sound effects. PBG admits that he is bad at platformers and fighting games. PBG simply jumps off the cliff! Mario's health is still ticking down! Sign Mario dies from a piranha plant. Sign Mario is thrown off the edge, before dying again after he gets shoved into a corner and loses health - twice! PBG's health is still ticking down, and he dies outside the castle! PBG questions why he is still playing. Sign Mario is flung into the sky. He just misses the platform and he accepts his death. PBG tries to get coins again, and gets flung into the corner and has his health tick down and he dies twice again. PBG accidentally gets the same star from before! Mario continues being shoved into walls, and off the edge. PBG wants to break something when both health ticking down and being shoved into a wall happen. Coins aren't counting again, so PBG kills himself - twice. PBG gets to his best score of 62, and struggles with a piranha plant. He gets flung away from the piranha plant, and eventually off the edge. Mario gets stuck in the cannon as his health ticks down. He dies again. PBG is getting good at getting the first 30 or so coins. The game stops counting again. He decides to get the red coins instead. Mario starts floating as he gets the red coins on the high platforms. He now just needs to get the star. His health starts ticking down, so he crushes a Thwomp to get coins, but it has goombas instead, so he dies! PBG can't do this any more! Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos